


Hey Man...

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Lance feels like the team would be better off without him, and he goes to Keith for support.





	Hey Man...

“Hey man. I just wanted to talk with you, because…”

Lance took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Well because I've been worrying about something.”

Lance explained his math, his self-doubt. Keith wasn't expecting this kind of conversation, especially not now.

“Lance, you don't have to worry about that. We are putting our best people forward.”

“I just think that you… Voltron could do better than me.” Lance turned away.

Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder. “When we first found Blue, she choose you to bring us to the castle.”

Lance looked back to Keith. His hand started to move down Lance's arm.

“When Voltron needed legs to stand on, it choose you. That means something Lance.”

Keith's hand found Lance's, and he held it as softly and as caring as he could.

“Now Voltron needs his right hand. I need my right hand.”

Keith could see tears starting to swell in Lance's eyes, and a smile form on his face. Lance's grip tightened just enough for Keith to feel it.

Keith went it for a hug, taking Lance by surprise. He hesitated, but he fully embraced Keith in his arms.

“I'm choosing you Lance.” Keith said. “I'll always choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my shortest work so far, but I hope you enjoy it anyway


End file.
